banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
The scout is a master of stealth and detection. Much like the rogue, the scout depends on wits, agility, and a little bravado to go places other people do not go and do things other people do not do. While the rogue is a denizen of the city, the scout excels at moving through wilderness, sparsely populated zones, and enemy pickets. Some are nimble hunters, while others are attached to a military force. Scouts might describe themselves as explorers, messengers, trackers, delvers, spelunkers, or agents. Few scouts would permit themselves to be tarnished with the label of spy, but many a scout wearing a stolen uniform has gained valuable insights into the enemy’s schemes. 'Role: '''Support '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Wis +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Scout is proficient with Simple weapons and Light Armor. Quick Foot (Ex) The Scout gains a +1 Dodge bonus to Armor Class whenever they move more than 10 ft per round. The bonus last until the start of their next turn. This increases by +1 for every 4 levels the Scout has above 1st. Battlefield Analysis (Ex) The Scout can quickly assess the battlefield to give advice or know what to do next in any combat situation. Once per round, as a free action, (even if it is not her turn) the scout can assess the health of her allies. The scout is able to determine their current hit points, any conditions, poisons or diseases affecting them and the duration of these conditions, poisons or diseases, including supernatural diseases. As part of using this ability, the scout may also make a Heal check to assess the current health and condition of her opponents. The DC for this check is equal to 10 + the opponent in question’s CR. The check is made against each opponent CR individually and can only be attempted once per round, failing this check against an opponent prevents the scout from attempting to assess that opponent’s condition for 1 round. Trapfinding (Ex) A scout adds ½ his level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A scout can use Disable Device to disarm magical traps. Magic Eye (Sp) At 2nd Level, the Scout adds half their level to Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. They are under the effects of a constant [[Detect Magic|''Detect Magic]]. Scout Talents At 2nd Level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Scout can choose a Scout talent. Unless otherwise stated, they may only select a single Scout Talent at a time. A list of available Scout Talents can be found here: Scout Talents Trap Sense (Ex) At 3rd level, a Scout gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the Scout reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Fleet At 3rd level and every five levels thereafter, the scout receives Fleet as a bonus feat. Always Ready (Ex) At 7th Level, a Scout can react to danger before his senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed, even if the attacker is invisible. They still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Libra (Sp) At 9th Level, the Scout can cast ''Libra'' at-will as a spell-like ability. Evasion (Ex) At 11th Level, a Scout can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Scout is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless Scout does not gain the benefit of evasion. No Matter The Land (Ex) At 13th Level, the Scout suffers from no movement penalties due to natural terrain or obstacles. Magical terrain still can cause movement penalties, however. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 16th Level, the Scout now takes only half damage on a failed Reflex saving throw. This otherwise functions as Evasion. Tracker's Eye (Ex) At 18th Level, the Scout can use Perception in place of Survival to track a creature. Mastery - Perfect Scout (Sp) At 20th Level, the Scout is permanently under the effects of True Eye and Freedom of Movement. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited